1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display technology, and more particularly, to a driving apparatus for a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid and staggering progress of science and technologies, since the resolution of the liquid crystal display (LCD) is gradually increased, so that the operation frequency of the data driving integrated circuits (ICs) of the LCD should also be speeded up. In general, for speeding up the operation frequency of the data driving ICs, the data driving ICs would be coupled in series, and collocated with the stub series terminated logic (SSTL) interface, which should have a reference voltage in operation, to transmit the clock signal and the data signals provided by the timing controller. However, since the reference voltage provided to each data driving IC is identical, moreover, the clock signal and the data signals transmitted between the data driving ICs would be caused attenuation so that the difference between the clock signal and the reference voltage, and the difference between the data signals and the reference voltage would be changed. Consequently, the operation frequency of each data driving IC would be restricted.